World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Finale: The Fall of Robin Murgatroyd's Empire
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Finale: The Fall of Robin Murgatroyd's Empire is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. It is also the finale of the fan made story arc, World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen. Premise The heroes team up with the Unlucky Thirteen to not only find the former villains' real bodies, but also defeat Emperor Murgatroyd for good. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, following a wild goose chase at Laos' Plain of Jars, Team Claw defeated Franco and Hayate. They were also able to catch them. Now that all members of the Unlucky Thirteen have been captured, Sen Sen revealed that Emperor Murgatroyd's palace is located high above the Himalayas. The battle is about to take its final course in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At Holly's Puppy Pound, the heroes are discussing a plan with the Unlucky Thirteen.) Gamma: All right. Is everyone ready for the final stage of our plan? Tai Bo: Hya! We're all set, Sensei Gamma! Just say the word. Kya! Gamma: For our last phase, we will have to infiltrate Murgatroyd's Palace. Desiree and her rebels will distract the guards. Meanwhile, one team must locate the bodies of the real Unlucky Thirteen, and get them out while the other team plants a time bomb to destroy the palace and get our teams out safely. Now, the question is who is going to fight Emperor Murgatroyd. Tony: I won't. I can't go back on my promise I made since the incident at the beach. I have to keep that promise for Iggy's sake. Igor: Tony, you can fight that Murgatroyd guy. I won't be offended. Besides, it's not like Murgatroyd's a robot. Tony: Thank you, Iggy.... But, no. (Igor starts to feel guilty.) Tony: Everyone, I have an announcement to make before we proceed. I'm quitting the puppy pound. (Everyone else gets shocked looks on their faces.) Ethan: No, Tony. You can't leave. Who will be my owner? Tony: Elaine will. She's a much better owner than I am. But right now, let's focus on our mission. I'll tell you all later when the whole Murgatroyd thing blows over. Ethan: Okay. Try to stay alive. Tony: Thank you, Ethan. And should I lay down my life, don't blame Iggy. He's still a young puppy and I made a promise to him that I can't fight. (Everyone else get sad looks on their faces. At Emperor Murgatroyd's palace, Emperor Murgatroyd is seen looking on the windows of his palace.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Poor, stupid sister. How persistent can you be? Do you really think that you can stop my reign with your little rebellion? You are very pathetic. You were not aware that I was cursed by a fortune teller. It was long ago that after I put her and her dog on the death penalty for the attack that accursed pit dog caused, she put a curse that all male Murgatroyds must not laugh when something funny goes on. For that, I have sentenced all comedians, clowns and comedy writers to death. Can you really blame me for not having a sense of humor? (Outside, the heroes have based camp at the Himalayas. Igor is sitting outside one of the tents, moping. Cooler approaches Igor.) Cooler: Still thinking about Tony leaving the pound? Igor: Yes. I wonder if Desiree and Scruffles were right? (Desiree enters.) Desiree: Igor, I'm sorry for what I said back at the beach. The thing is that I say stuff I don't mean. Tony: No, Desiree. Desiree: No? Tony: Because three years ago, I accused Igor of pulling a mentally-harmful prank on Howard. I have felt guilty ever since. of Course, Howie pranked everyone of us. (Tony is then seen taking a photo of himself with Cooler's children out of his jacket pocket.) Tony: (To Cooler) And I think your children will be better off without me. but I'll treasure My time with them. (Tony puts away the picture.) Tony: Once I leave the pound, I am not coming back and that's final. Cooler: But, what will become of the PoundRaizer? are They coming with You? Tony: No. I'm going alone and I'm not letting anyone else follow me. The PoundRaizers will stay with TJ, as well all my other pets. Nose Marie: To where? Tony: I don't know. somewhere, where I'm out of history's way. Hawaii. Maybe Australia. Or as a matter of fact, somewhere where you'll never see me again. (Gamma enters.) Gamma: All right! Let's go! We have a tyrant to take down. (All leave with Tony stays behind.) Tony: Now's my chance to pack up my things and leave the pound. (Tony leaves. At the entrance to Murgatroyd's palace....) Gamma: On the count of three, we commence the attack. One... two... THREE! (The heroes split up into three groups. Inside the palace, Desiree and her rebels fight the guards.) Leafy: Not so intelligent for a group of guards, are you? Desiree: You have to be quicker than that. (In another part of the palace, Gamma and his group, along with the Unlucky Thirteen, run down the hall.) Gamma: Stefan, do you remember where your real body is at? Stefan: I believe it's still in the laboratory, like all the rest. (Gamma scans with his eye.) Gamma: Excellent. The lab is not far. (In a third part of the palace, Cooler and his group are trying to find a location to plant the time bomb.) Cooler: Now, where should we plant the time bomb? Nose Marie: I don't know about that, Cooler honey. (Back at the puppy pound, Tony is writing his letter.) Tony: I can't afford to stay here. I'm moving on and getting out. Narrator: As Operation Overthrow commenced, poor Tony is leaving the pound, out of fear that he will endanger his friends. (Back at the Murgatroyd palace...) Emperor Murgatroyd: Hmph. I see that my sister and her rebellion have infiltrated the palace. Maybe I should give them a few nasty surprises. (Getting out a laser pistol) Maybe I should get rid of the one person considered worthless and useless. (Emperor Murgatroyd appears before TJ.) TJ: What the... (Emperor Murgatroyd shoots TJ four times at point blank range, with the fourth shot knocking him unconscious.) Emperor Murgatroyd: No one ever liked you and no one ever will. (Emperor Murgatroyd disappears. Cooler's team notices the unconscious TJ.) Part Two (Meanwhile, Gamma's team finds the laboratory.) Gamma: Your bodies must be around here somewhere. Stefan: I know they must be here. (Gamma and the others look at something shocking off-screen.) Gamma: Are those your...?! (Back to Cooler's group, Cooler tends to the unconscious TJ.) Kisa: Oh no! TJ! (Cooler checks TJ's pulse.) Cooler: He's alive, but his injuries are critical. (Emperor Murgatroyd is heard laughing.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Oh, dear. It appears that you are, as you say, in a fix. What should you do now? Should you help that worthless excuse of a human being or try to find the perfect place to plant that little time bomb in my palace? You decide. (Emperor Murgatroyd laughs again. Kisa begins to sob.) Kisa: (Sobbing) Why?! (Elsewhere, Desiree and her group have defeated the guards.) Leafy: Did you hear that, Miss Desiree? Desiree: Yes. As usual, my brother would stoop low as to ambush an innocent bystander. Now that we took care of the guards, let's help Cooler's team. (Desiree and her group rush to Cooler's group.) Desiree: What happened to TJ? (Kisa is sobbing.) Kisa: (Sobbing) TJ is hurt! Desiree: Don't worry. We'll help him. Leafy: What's wrong with him? Marcus: Look at the wounds all over his body. He's covered in laser burns. Desiree: Oh my! We must get him medical help right away! Marcus: That's what Cooler said. Cooler: Can any of you teleport? Desiree: Yes. (Bonsai carries the unconscious TJ on his back.) Bonsai: I'll get him to the nearest hospital. Good luck! (Bonsai and TJ disappear. Kisa is sobbing hysterically. Cooler comforts Kisa.) Cooler: Don't worry, Kisa. I'm sure TJ will be okay. (Back at the laboratory, Gamma and his group found the Unlucky Thirteen's real bodies. Each of them is contained in a cryogenic glass container.) Stefan: It's them! They must be our real bodies. Gamma: Well, now that we found your real bodies, how do we free them? Stefan: Let me think... I remember the password the emperor put in. Gamma: Howler, you know what to do. Howler: Aroo! You got it! Stefan, what's the password? Stefan: 3-3-5-4-3-2-3. Howler: Got it. (Howler puts in the password.) Howler: Got it! (The ice melts and the real bodies of Stefan and the others wake up.) Real Stefan(Stefan): Huh? Where am I? Gamma: Are you the real Stefan? Stefan: That's My name. Wear it Out. Robot Stefan: Well, Now, all that's left is for Cooler and his group to plant the time bomb and get us all out of here. Bright Eyes: Mr. Gamma, where's Tony? (Back at the puppy pound, Tony is seen looking forlorn. Worry Wart and Twitchia enter.) Tony: Am I cursed? I can't fight the emperor but at the same time, I have to help my friends. I don't know what to do now. Who do I turn? Twitchia: Tony? (Tony turns to Twitchia and Worry Wart.) Tony: Hello, Twitchia. Hello, Worry Wart. What brings you two here? Worry Wart: Are you really leaving the pound? (Tony hugs Twitchia and Worry Wart.) Tony: Yes. I can't afford to stay here. Everyone will hate me if I continue to stay here. I have to leave. (Twitchia and Worry Wart hug Tony and tears leave their eyes.) Worry Wart: Tony... (Back at the palace, Gamma's team meets up with Cooler's team.) Gamma: We found the Unlucky Thirteen's real bodies. Now, it's down to destroying Emperor Murgatroyd's palace with the time bomb. Now, one of us will have to fight the emperor. So, who will do the job? (Desiree was about to raise her hand, but Marcus and Momo step forward.) Marcus: Momo and I will. Stefan, is it true that Emperor Murgatroyd hates jokes? Stefan: Yes. Marcus: Come on, Momo. Let's go. (Marcus then goes to Elaine and kisses her.) Marcus: If Momo and I don't come back, take good care of my pets. (Marcus and Momo rush off.) Desiree: If anyone is going to fight my brother, it's me. (Desiree draws her sword.) Desiree: I'll make him pay for killing my father. (Desiree rushes off. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Worry Wart and Twitchia consult Tony.) Tony: I'm serious about this decision. I am leaving the pound and I don't want anyone to follow me. Worry Wart: About your godchildren? Tony: They'll have to forget about me. Besides, I don't deserve to be their godfather. I... (sadly) I don't deserve to live here. Twitchia: Tony... Tony: Yeah? Worry Wart: We all know why you lost control yourself. Twitchia: It happens to everyone. Worry Wart: Nobody's perfect. Tony: I know, but... Twitchia: We know it's silly of us to say this, but please... please help them. One last time. (Tony thinks for a moment. Back at the Murgatroyd Palace, Emperor Murgatroyd is seen rubbing his hands. Marcus is seen beaten and unconscious. Momo looks on helplessly.) Momo: Marcus! Emperor Murgatroyd: And now, you little piece of garbage, you're next. (The emperor lunges at Momo, but he is stopped by Desiree.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Dear little sister. We might again. Desiree: For father's sake, I will vanquish you! (Meanwhile, Cooler and the others were able to plant the time bomb. Puppy Power hovers over Gamma.) Gamma: Just as I thought. The private was no match for Murgatroyd. Cooler: And Desiree is going to fight him. Igor: Who's going to fight Murgatroyd? Voice: Maybe I can help. (They all turn around and see someone. Igor gets surprised.) Igor: Is that...? Part Three (Tony is seen standing in the doorway. Igor rushes to Tony and hugs him.) Igor: (Happily) Tony! Gamma: (Angrily) Where have you been, you idiot?! Tony: I have come back to help you guys for old time sake. Where are Marcus, Momo and Desiree? Cooler: They went to fight Emperor Murgatroyd. Tony: That's all I want to know. (Tony transforms into Titan Tony.) Titan Tony: I'm sorry, Igor, but this is one promise I have to break. I'm going to take care of Murgatroyd and end his reign of terror. Igor: Tony? (Beams and hugs Tony.) Best of luck to ya. Titan Tony: (Smiles) Thanks, Iggy. (Titan Tony disappears.) Cooler: We better follow him. Gamma: Who knows what goes on in his mind? (Back at the fight, Desiree and Emperor Murgatroyd are fighting each other.) Emperor Murgatroyd: You have gotten on my last nerve, little sister. Desiree: You killed millions, you killed father and you killed my only friends. Now, you will pay! (Emperor Murgatroyd brutally attacks Desiree. He then begins to strangle Desiree. Momo carries Marcus. Desiree attempts to scream, but she is being choked. While Emperor Murgatroyd holds her neck with one hand, he takes out his pistol and holds it closer to her.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Face it, sister. You are no match for me. Tell father that I sent him a gift.... (Titan Tony attacks Emperor Murgatroyd.) Titan Tony: Hello, Robin Murgatroyd. Emperor Murgatroyd: Well, if it isn't the shrimp. How could a pint-sized nobody like you defeat me, the greatest ruler from the future? Titan Tony: You know, you could have face me like a real man instead of forcing your robotic cats to do the dirty work. Because of that, I'm leaving the pound for good. Emperor Murgatroyd: Oh, what a shame. Too bad I'm going to kill you in three minutes. (Emperor Murgatroyd and Titan Tony trade blows as Cooler and the others enter.) Cooler: Look at them go! Igor: Get'im, Tony! Titan Tony: You are the kind of two-faced monsters who would do anything for money. I'm Tony Rigs and I am no madman. (Emperor Murgatroyd pulls out his laser pistol and fires at Titan Tony, but he misses as Titan Tony teleports behind him.) Titan Tony: (Grabbing the laser pistol) Whoa, there. You'll zap your eye out with that toy. (He crushes the laser pistol.) Titan Tony: Looks like you need a time out. (Titan Tony conjures up energy in his arm.) Titan Tony: Titan.... Emperor Murgatroyd: Energy Depletion. (Emperor Murgatroyd jabs Tony in the stomach and Tony gets weaken.) Tony: Uh oh. (Emperor Murgatroyd then grabs Tony's head and slams him into the wall. Tony collapses.) Igor: No! Cooler: Tony! (Emperor Murgatroyd repeatedly stomps on Tony.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Worthless insect. Do you really think you can overpower me? Desiree: Hey! Want to hear a joke? Why do deer go to work? (Emperor Murgatroyd's eyes widen with shock.) Emperor Murgatroyd: NO! Desiree: To make a few bucks! (Emperor Murgatroyd feels a sharp pain.) Emperor Murgatroyd: I hate jokes! Desiree: Don't forget to pay the exorcist or you might be repossessed. (Emperor Murgatroyd starts laughing and feels a hard pain.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Will you cut it out?! Desiree: Actually, I'm just getting started. Why did the rubber chicken cross the road? To get to the rubber side! (Emperor Murgatroyd laughs harder and suffers more damage.) Emperor Murgatroyd: ARGH! Beamer: Hey, I got a boat load of puns for you. Emperor Murgatroyd: You wouldn't dare....! Beamer: Yes, I would. (Pulls out a balloon and pops it) Didn't mean to BURST your bubble. (Emperor Murgatroyd laughs even harder and feels an even sharper pain.) Emperor Murgatroyd: You insolent cockroach! (grabs Beamer) One more joke, and he pays the price! (Beamer bites down on Murgatroyd's hand) Ah! Beamer: Iggy! Now! Igor: He he he he. (cracks his jaw left and right.) What do you get when you give a cat a long body? Murgatroyd: You better not! Igor: A Dachshund Kitty. (Tony transforms back into Titan Tony.) Titan Tony: Hey, Robby! (Titan Tony readies his attack.) Titan Tony: (Conjuring up energy) Keep your eye on the birdie, Murgatroyd. Cooler: Ah! The Time Bomb! It's about to go off in five minutes. Desiree: Follow me to the exit! Murgatroyd: Time Bomb?! Gamma: Tony, keep the Emperor from exiting! (All except Murgatroyd and Tony rush out.) Titan Tony: Get ready. Titan Grenade! (Titan Tony launches the ball of energy and throws it at Murgatroyd. Emperor Murgatroyd grabs the ball of energy.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Heh. You've got to do better than... (The ball of light shines brightly in his hand) that? Titan Tony: Well, I love to stick around, but my friends are waiting for me. Adios. (Titan Tony disappears.) Emperor Murgatroyd: If I'm going down... I'll take those traitorous cats with Me! (presses a Red button, sending an Electromagnetic Pulse around the Palace.) (At the heroes' camp, the gang, now joined by Tony, wait for the destruction of the palace.) Nose Marie: Look! the Palace! (watches as the palace still stands but the pulse hits the Cats, making them short-circuit and power down.) Cooler: The Palace is still standing? Why? And What was that blue wave? Desiree: I don't know, but now my father will rest in peace. Rita: (distorted) It, wa-wa-wa-was an Elec-elec-eletromagnetic-tic-tic P-p-p-p-Pulse... (Powers down) Tony: No! (Rushing to Robot Stefan's body and hugs him) Why?! Howler: An Electromagnetic Pulse. It causes anything electronic to permanently Power Down after short-circuiting. Kitten Stefan: (Approaching His Robot.) Was that Me? Cooler: Oh. I get it now. But since the Bomb didn't explode thanks to the pulse, and palace is still standing, I'll get a wrecking ball... (The bomb explodes and the palace is destroyed.) Cooler: On second thought, never mind. I guess that was no ordinary time bomb. (Five Days Later, Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, all of Tony's family (With TJ absent) and friends are saying their goodbye to Tony, who is packed up and ready to leave.) Tony: Guys, I have one last thing to say before I go. I want to say thank you guys for all the good times we had together for the last three years and... (All of Tony's pets rush to Tony and hug him.) Bartrand: Don't leave, Tony! Hilda: Who's going to take care of us? (Cooler and Nose Marie's children rush to Tony as well and hug him.) Lanford: Don't leave, Uncle Tony! Jewel: What will we do without you? (Igor rushes to Tony and tearfully hugs him.) Igor: I know you feel guilty for what happened three years ago, but... We want you to stay. Please. Everyone makes mistakes. I made plenty. (Long pause. Tony sheds a tear.) Tony: I'll.... stay. (Everyone else cheers as Tony tearfully hugs them.) Tony: You guys mean the whole world to me. It'd be a shame leaving you guys. Voice: Well, that's good to hear. (They all turn to see TJ, who is now seen with a cane. His body is covered with scars.) TJ: However, it's I who should be leaving the pound. I should have the quit the minute Ricky died. Cooler? Holly? Cooler and Holly: Yes? TJ: I would like to retire from the puppy pound. Murgatroyd was right. I am no longer useful here. (Cooler and Holly exchange sad looks to each other and then at TJ.) Cooler: (Sadly) We... don't know what to say now. TJ: Just be glad you'll be rid of me. (Later, TJ is seen with his bags packed as everyone else wave goodbye.) TJ: Well, this is it. (Kisa and Black Pearl rush to TJ and hugs him.) Kisa: TJ! Don't go! Black Pearl: What will we do without you?! (TJ pets Kisa and Black Pearl and hug her.) TJ: Kisa... Black Pearl... Please don't cry. I'll always think about you two and everyone else at the pound. Howler: Do you want me to take you to the airport? TJ: No thanks. I'll manage. Marcus? Gamma? (Gamma and Marcus look at TJ.) TJ: I'm sorry. No hard feelings. (Marcus sadly nods as Gamma turns away to hide his sadness.) TJ: (To everyone else) Well, goodbye everyone. Goodbye... forever. (TJ walks away until he disappears in sight. Kisa and Black Pearl sob hard.) Kisa: (Sobbing) Don't go! Tony: Well, TJ, I wish you good luck. (Tony walks to Worry Wart and Twitchia and hugs them.) Tony: I should thank you two for helping me reconsider my decision. But where's Desiree? Igor: She's saying goodbye to the cats. (At a beach, Desiree, Her Rebels, and The Thirteen Robot Cats, newly repaired are in front of the time machine.) Desiree: I would like to thank all of you for helping me avenge my father. Now, it's time for my rebels and I to go home. and the Cats to return to Their Own Times. Farewell and thank You. (Desiree and the Rebels go into the Time machine as the Thirteen Kittens face Their Robotic Counterparts.) (Robot Tai Bo comes toward Kitten Tai-Bo.) Robot Tai-Bo: Little Guy? (Tai-Bo tearfully looks at His Robotic Doppelganger.) Remember to know that the path of Martial Arts is about how to help You avoid fights. not to win them. Tai-Bo: I Promise. Kya. Robot Tai-Bo: I know You will. (walks to the Time Machine.) Robot Brass: Brass. Everyone's afraid of something. and You afraid of Mice? That's no problem. and I'm sure You'll have a great time in the past. And believe you me, you'll have plenty of friends. Brass: Yes. I hope things go well for You. Robot Brass: Thank You. and same to You and good luck finding romance. (Enters the Time Machine.) Camille: (Thinking) Does he mean me...? (Robot Rufus and Robot Rita approach their real counterparts) Robot Rufus: Watch over Your sister. Rufus: Always have, Always will. Robot Rita: Give Your Older Brother a great time in the present. even as Kittens. Rita: You got it. (Robot Rufus and Robot Rita leave for the Time Machine.) Farewell! (Robot Rosa approaches Rosa.) Rosa: There are so many answers I wanted to know about the future. Robot Rosa: Well, Some things are better off unsaid, Rosa. But I'm sure You'll find Your answers. one day. (walks to the Time Machine) (Robot Sen Sen approaches Sen Sen.) Robot Sen Sen: Sen Sen. It's time I went. but don't feel too bad. You'll have plenty of time to make amends. but until then... (tustles Sen Sen's head softly, then leaves for the time machine.) Sen Sen: Farewell, and thank You. (waves to His Robotic counterpart.) (Pan and Stefan face their Robot counterparts.) Pan: Is this really good-bye? (sheds a tear.) Robot Pan: For now, Yes. but until then... Listen to Your new Parents. (points at Hairball and Charlemange.) Robot Stefan: (to Stefan) that goes for You as well. but have a long life. (smiles as He and Robot Pan go to the time machine.) (Franco looks at His robotic counterpart.) Robot Franco: Little guy, there are many things to enjoy, even though You'll be away from Your family. but, You'll make Your mark in the past, and not the future. Promise? Franco: I Promise. (Robot Franco beams and leaves for the Time Machine.) Robot Georgia: Georgia, This era isn't for the faint of heart, but in this world, This era, They need You to lead the way for science to advance. Georgia: Really? Robot Georgia: Really. (places Her paw on Georgia's shoulder, and leaves for the time machine.) Robot Amster: Amster, You can't lose Your smile. There are some evil people in this era, fortunately, They are far and few. look forward to the great things in life. Amster: (starts to smile.) Thank You, Amster. Robot Amster: Best of Luck, Amster. continue to Smile, and You'll find romance. (points at Georgia and leaves for the time machine.) Georgia? (starts to blush, as Georgia giggles.) Robot Pablo: Pablo, It's right for You to exercise, but You should learn to ease up, and relax some. Pablo: But how will I keep up? Robot Pablo: Life isn't a race. ease up, alright? (leaves for the time machine.) Hayate: Robot Me? (takes off His helmet at gives to His robotic counterpart.) I want You to have this. It's Our bond. Robot Hayate: Thanks, Friend. Have a great adventure in the past. (Hayate hugs His Robot's legs.) Thank You. I'll treasure My time. always. (leaves for the time machine) (Just then, Tony and the others rush to Desiree and her group.) Tony: Wait! You forgot to say... (The time machine disappears as the Thirteen Kittens wave farewell.) Tony: ...Goodbye to us. Cooler: Huh. I guess now we'll never know who Desiree's ancestor is. Sen Sen: Actually, I know who Desiree's ancestor is. Cooler: Really? Who? Sen Sen: actually... (whispers to Gamma) It's You. Gamma: Oh. I'm not surprised, to be honest, mostly because she's a cyborg, like me. Sen Sen: True. Oh, and Robin Murgatroyd is Katrina Stoneheart's descendant. Cooler: Oh. Narrator: One week later, things have gone back to normal. (the Thirteen Kittens are seen playing with the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound.) Narrator: The now disbanded Unlucky Thirteen became playmates of the younger generation of the Pound Purries. (In the future, Desiree and Leafy are looking out the window. Desiree sees her father, who is now alive and well. Desiree tearfully hugs him.) Narrator: Ever since the defeat of her wicked brother, the course of history has been changed for the better and Desiree is reunited with her father. (The Robot Cats enter.) Narrator: The robotic versions of the Unlucky Thirteen now serve as Desiree's faithful servants. (In Salem, Oregon, TJ is seen playing a cello. A young nurse goes by him.) Narrator: Meanwhile, in Salem, Oregon, TJ Rigs is in a rehabilitation clinic and has started practicing how to play the cello. (TJ notices the nurse and blushes. The nurse smiles.) Narrator: In addition, he found himself his own love interest, who goes by the name of Natasha Howard, and later married her. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Tony is spending quality time with Cooler, Bartrand and Nose Marie. Lanford and Carrie are seen playing with toys.) Narrator: Tony is now feeling more confident in himself and has left behind his past. (Elaine is seen comforting Kisa and Black Pearl.) Narrator: Since TJ left the pound for good, Kisa fell into a deep depression. However, she consulted by Elaine that Kisa still has her adopted brothers and sisters. (Later, the gang (With TJ absent) is seen waving goodbye to the audience.) Narrator: And, like they always do, our heroes lived happily ever after. The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Desiree Murgatroyd, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, and TJ Rigs. Next Episode Preview Ridgeback: Next week on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Igor and Yao propose a comedy talent show at the pound's auditorium. Of course, Dexter and Louie aren't allowed to join because they're not very funny. Unfortunately, the younger generation can't take a hint and goes on a protest. Stay tuned next time for Comedians on Strike. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes